


Quidditch Scout

by Deccaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Rolanda Hooch throws herself into the chance of being scouted into a professional Quidditch career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Scout

Rolanda took to the sky, her iron grey hair streaming behind her in a long plait. She soared above her teammates and cast her eyes about for her main concern - the Golden Snitch. A scout from the Montrose Magpies was somewhere out there amongst the primary colours of her schoolmates; the thought of going straight into professional Quidditch after school made her tingle. She saw a flash of gold at the end of the pitch. She bunched her muscles and tore towards it, urging her hardworking broom on with her thighs. Exhaling, she dived seventy feet, arms outstretched and caught air.


End file.
